


Genghis Cum

by commoner64



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Huns, I came involuntarily while writing this, M/M, Necrophilia, Skullfucking, historical fiction - Freeform, not safe for life, tw: dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Genghis Khan selects you to be his next victim, little does he know you're a Hun sent to kill him
Relationships: Genghis Khan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Genghis Cum

It was a temperate spring night in Mongolia. Genghis Khan was in his tent, awaiting his next conquest as usual. But this wasn’t the conquest of territory, it was the conquest of poontang. You were one of the captured women selected for him to be with tonight. Although, you chose to be captured on purpose. Because you were a spy, chosen by the Huns to assassinate the Khan when he was alone and vulnerable. You also weren’t even a woman, just a spy dressed in really convincing drag. Whatever the case, the Mongols didn’t seem to notice. 

“Y/N, the time has come for you to please the Khan.” One of the royal attendants said before walking you up to the tent of the conquerer. You followed him inside.

Genghis Khan was sitting on his throne against the back wall. “Ah, Y/N, I have been waiting for you.” There was a wide, menacing grin on his face.

“Alright, I shall be seeing you out, my lord”, the Khan’s attendant said before walking out of the tent, leaving the two of you alone. 

The Khan beckoned to you like a dog. “Come closer... “

You walked up to him, upon further inspection, there was a raging erection in his pants. And a ravenous look on his face, as if he wanted to mess you up badly, like a hungry wolf eager to tear up his prey. You let out a startled shriek as he suddenly pounced on you and pinned you to the cool, dirt floor of his tent. “Oh shit! Did he figure out my secret?” You wondered, surprised at the Khan’s initiative. No… It didn’t seem like it. He appeared to be more horny than murderous. With both hands, he grabbed your throat and started grinding his bulge against your crotch. Immediately he noticed something was different about you. 

Now was your chance. Your plan was to get him when he was surprised. You reached for the knife in your pocket, but stopped when you realized the Khan was smirking. 

“Ah, you’re a trap I assume.” Genghis Khan was too alert to kill. And besides, he was looking deeply into your eyes with lustful intent. The thought of getting ravaged by the Khan made your member rock-hard. 

“Yeah… You got me…” You were breathless, butterflies filled your stomach as you imagined the Khan absolutely demolishing your asshole. 

Genghis said nothing, instead taking the initiative to rip off your pants and underwear, then his own. Without warning, he flipped you over and proceeded to rub his long, girthy shaft against your asshole. 

Startled, all you could do was grip the ground below with your fingers and let out stifled moans of pleasure. 

“Let’s get down to business!  
To make love  
To your buns!”

Without any lubrication, the Khan proceeded to force his massive, engorged cock up your tight asshole. It hurt, very badly. But it hurt so good. He thrusted, hard. Hard enough that each time he rammed his cock in, your asscheeks jiggled as his balls slapped against you. You felt your member stand up even further each time you heard the slapping of the Khan’s hard and round balls. You knew there had to be a lot of cum in them. 

“Ah fuck yeah Genghis Khan!!!” You moaned as you grabbed your own shaft and started to stroke it, preparing to climax. 

“PREPARE FOR MY GENGHIS CUM!” He roared as he let out one final thrust and splooged into your ass. 

The two of you collapsed onto the ground beside one another, Genghis Khan panting much heavier than you. 

“Holy… Fuck… That was the tightest asshole I had ever fucked…” He paused and turned over, facing you. “Hey, now it’s your turn to get your mind blown. And by your mind I mean your penis.” The Khan got on his knees after catching his breath. “Stand up.” 

You stood up, holding your half-chubbed member in one hand, your pocket in the other hand. This was your chance. The Khan took your cock and started to suck. For a moment his eyes were closed, and you took this opportunity to whip out your knife and stab him in the jugular with a swift jab. He screamed, but his mouth was so full of Hun cock that nobody outside the tent could hear. In seconds it was over, the great Genghis Khan fell backwards, blood spilling on the ground. And you didn’t even get to climax. You were going to get the hell out of that tent but, your dick was still hard and you desperately needed to finish inside… something. So in the heat of the moment, you retrieved your knife and used it to pop out the Khan’s eye. Then you proceeded to grab his head and stick your fully erect member inside his eyesocket, callously thrusting harder than ever before. His brain felt so nice and soft against the head of your member. Softer than the nicest pillows. You came almost instantly, blood oozing out of the dead Khan’s eyelids. It was over. Thanks to your quick thinking and lust for skullfucking, you had prevented half the Iranian population from getting slaughtered by some tyrant on a horse. You slept good that night.


End file.
